Red Dragon Blue Dragon
by cocoalover1956
Summary: Fire. Is Dangerous. It cannot be control. Neither can the princess and princess. It's wild.
1. Dragons

The Red Dragon thrashes and falls

Blinded by his fear and fight

He reaches for the Cold One

And finds silence and sin

The ashes and crown turn against him

He burns the healer and better man

The Spirits pity the double edged swords

The people just turn and run

The climb is bitter work and full of love

Sky, sea, soil, and steel welcome him

She scorches the woman in the mirror

As the maidens, dark and light, rot

She makes a foe of her own blood

She cannot win against herself

As she lands in the valley of ice

The power that fed her puts a knife in her back

The blue dragon thrashes and falls

Blinded by her fear and fight

She reaches for the Cold One

And finds silence and sin


	2. Cousins

Lu Ten is murdered

By an earth kingdom soldier

He will not be found

Of his family

Half will not mourn

Least of all the girl

Her heart grows colder

And as brittle as ice

Though she makes fire

If she doesn't care

That her own kin lay slain

I pray for her foes

And I cry for her

The girl so strong but empty

Stars won't shine for her


	3. Mother

Mother

left her

for his sake

She's nothing but a

Monster


	4. Son's Sun

He had been waiting for this day

When his father must hear what he has to say

The comet will journey throughout the sky

His homeland must be stopped or she will die

And burn like her sisters across the sea

Finally he will cut himself free

Freedom costs his family ties

That had bound him all his life with lies

Deceit, trickery, and fear

But today the veil of death shall be made clear

The steel brothers on his back are all he will need

To deliver the message Ozai will not heed


	5. The Scar

The scar is his pride.

A symbol of dishonor

Reveals his struggles,

Loneliness, and sleepless nights

As he helps rebuild the world


	6. The Boiling Rock

Most of

All, remember that you loved him more that you feared me and that

I will never forgive you for that. When

A star shine blue, remember that you put me hear, that

Nothing will heal the bond you ripped apart.

Destiny meant for us to conquer

Together but

You threw it away for a worthless traitor. When the

Light touches my face

Every debt of fear and

Evil will be paid.


	7. Descent

She is waiting

To fall into

Despair, the beast

Hungry for company

For her soul

Black. Bruised. Broken

Sealed in a metal trap

That named her

And ripped her mind out

As it flew into the comet

As she withered and cried


	8. Raid

She lashed out at him

His kindness is not welcome

She is as cold as her homeland

His frustration leads to a discovery

She accepts his offer

His plan is simple

She is drunk on vengeance

His need for forgiveness drives him

She cannot do it

His question, for now, is unanswered


	9. Family

Zuzu,

can you

share her?

Zuzu,

can you

share her?

You have

Mother

all to

yourself.

She is

mine too.

Why does

She love

you more

than me?

I am

not a

monster.

I won't

be one;

at least

not yet.

She looks

at me

like I'm

crazy.

I am

failing.

I can't

take it.

Being

the best

is all

I know.

My world

is gone

and this

place is

way too

foreign.

Where am

I? Where

Am I?

Blue flames

do me

nothing

now that

I am

alone.

Stop me.

I am

falling.

It's dark.

Daddy,

where are

You? I

need you.

Daddy,

why don't

you come

to see

me now?

Are you

ashamed

Of me?

I failed.

I fell.

A freak

who faulted.

Where do

I go?

I don't

belong

to you

or him

or her.

Mommy

I need

you to

come back.

Mommy

I need

you to

come back.

I can't

move on

without

knowing

if you

truly

love me.

You saw

before

them all

that there

was some-

thing wrong

with me.

Am I

still a

monster

to you?

What do

you want

from me

I'll do

any-

thing or

change me.

I'll fix

myself

Please, I

promise.

Please, I

promise.


	10. Breaking Points

"I love Zuko more

than I fear you" are

the words that break her

Ty Lee takes Mai's side

And strikes her precious princess

The blow shatters her

She want to go with

Father but he tells her no.

The cracks have not healed

They will betray her

That is how it always is

She must banish them

The mirror is cruel

And full of fantastic lies

She never loved her

Zuko arrives for

an Agni Kai for the throne

She lost and she broke


	11. Destiny

The rest is up to

you. Your destiny is in

your own hands right now


	12. Sister

She is my little sister and worst enemy

She is beautiful and ruined

Building herself up to keep from falling apart

Her sharp, clever mess of a mind

Kept her ahead and dragged her under

I say "I love you" and lock her up


	13. Lightning

Nothing stirs in me

I am the noon time sky

I begin the forms

My arms extended

I feel them, just bearly

The tiny sparks that break the dam.

It comes on time

Smooth and wild

It wants to be free

But I am the ultimate master

It submits and obeys

And enemies fall

It cannot be stopped

I cannot be stopped

Its in my soul and strips me of life

I wasn't hit

So why am I dying?


	14. Old Ba Sing Se

Crystal catacombs

Are the best place for traitors

To relive regret


	15. Father

Father

Never looks

Him in the

eye. Is he ashamed?

Disgusted


	16. Legacy

Where did the Times go

They are buried and burned

And blackened with fear

The Times are killed too young

The young are the only ones who can remember

They are being poisoned

But they haven't been killed yet

Death will be slow as embers

Agony is red silk

That wraps and binds

Until you can't get free

Until you can't breathe

The fatal embrace of corruption

Makes you forget the old ways

The dragons scream

And their fate is sealed

They are the legacy of hate

But one will love


	17. Prince and Princess

Brother and Sister

Torn apart by their father

Destroy each other

Prince Zuko

Lowly unwanted failure

Is crowned Fire Lord

Princess Azula

With blue fire and lightning

Is chained to a chair


	18. No One

Who

Are you

Going to be

If Father rejects you?

No-one


	19. Cry

I was born knowing that I was

somebody

Do I need security in my identity?

Please.

Fools can

help

Themselves to fantasy, but not

me.

I don't need anyone or anything.

I'm

The Princess of the Fire Nation and I

alone

Am worthy of the throne. My enemies

and

Allies alike have every reason to be

scared

My brother can't stand the fact that

I

Am superior to him in every way. He is

just

Too much of a failure to be noticed. I

want

my worthless disgrace of brother

to

Die. My father is the greatest Fire Lord in History and I will

be

Even greater. I will be the most

loved

Ruler in history. Mai and Ty Lee could be with me

but

They chose to to betray me.

I

Will never tolerate any resistance in my empire, so

don't

Think that no-one will learn form their mistake. The people

know

About my power and ruthlessness.

What

Fool would dare stand against me.

To

Questioning the Fire Lord, the ultimate mistake, no-one will

Do


	20. Hospital

You are a broken

doll that needs to be fixed. Your

You depend on him


	21. Blood

Guilty. The blood is

All over her hands but she

Couldn't care any less.

To her, blood is victory.

Victory is everything


	22. Voices

_We know that we were always the weak one_

I am a prodigy

_We are the coldest person we know_

I don't have to play nice

_We could have been a hero_

They only exist in fairy tales

_Our brother is a hero_

My brother is a traitor

_But we still love him_

That's a lie

_We always lie_


	23. The North

Cold wind, cold ship, cold water

Bruised, covered up face against the ice

How ironic. Your on top of the world

But you've never been lower.

Well, once. Only once.

It's always that one that steals your breath

Lay down. Take a rest


	24. Air Temple

Pain embraces him like a mother to her child

On his face. In his heart.

Loneliness brushes her hand across the scar

And he can't foce her away

The upside down Temple smiles down on him

He's not here.

She whispers sweetly

As she watches you explode

My sister and brothers will also be silent

Bitterness puts her hands on his shoulders

And kisses his forehead

She's never felt so alive


	25. Gifts

He gets

a general's

knife as a prize but all

I get is a stupid doll.

Great.


	26. Life in the Palace

life in the palace

Teaches you that suffering

Is just part of life

Life among the refugees

Teaches you what it entails


	27. Red

Red is the color

Of warships, armies, soldiers

And lost children


	28. Sight

For a long time, I didn't know right

From wrong. Not until the Day

Of Black Sun did I understand that the fight

Was against my ruthless father and bright

Sister, who'd kill anyone who got in their way.

Only then did I know that wasn't right.

I found my soul again under the light

Of the dragons. My metal heart turns to clay

And once again I can fight.

I never needed to be restored in my father's sight

Because he's as blind as a priest that doesn't pray

He's as confused as I was, not knowing wrong from right

Azula, sadly, is now locked in an endless midnight

Vicious, so like herself. She'd sooner lay

On a bed of red hot coals that admit she lost the fight

To neither of them am I a welcome sight

Summer is returning with debts yet to pay

I'm not sure if they'll ever rebuild themselves right

But there's no way I'm giving up that fight


	29. Prison

The iron teeth of my captor

keep me far away

from the sun that I no longer deserve

from children with mothers who love them

from fathers that wouldn't have destroyed me

from friends who did

from enemies still licking their wounds

from my ne-er do well Fire Lord brother

from that lucky waterbending peasant

from the Avatar, as he ruins what I have worked for

from me


	30. School

The Fire Nation

Academy for girls has

Released a killer.

Her fate is a mystery

Even though she feels so sure.


	31. Recovery

I'm not one for light

Conversation when I can create a new scar

On my enemies before tossing them in prison

The aftermath of my fire

Its occupents cut

Off from hope, love, friends

I should have know that my power over my friends

Was stretched too thin and light

That it would be cut

It leaves a scar

Nothing helps. Not the sting of fire

Or the lock of the prison

I am brought to a prison

Called a hospital by my friends

Don't they know they've been cut

out of my heart. My fire

grows dim in light

Of the fresh inner scars

That Father so carefully cut

They clean me and cut

my hair- standard in this prison

They want me to live even though I'm a scar

On my nation, family, and friends

So sure are they that I'll see the light

That they let me keep my fire

Now he is the Fire

Lord. He who was cut

Off and cast out of the light

Of the court and nearly put in prison

The man with real friends

Who don't notice the scar

Tick tock. My wounds turn to scars

Out is my fire

The nurses who think they're my friends

Have cut

Any passion from me in this prison

Out is my light

Who needs friends when you've got scar

And no light in a dead fire

My soul can't be cut from my greatest prison.


	32. Strong

I was born knowing that I was

somebody

Do I need security in my identity?

Please.

Fools can

help

Themselves to fantasy, but not

me.

I don't need anyone or anything.

I'm

The Princess of the Fire Nation and I

alone

Am worthy of the throne. My enemies

and

Allies alike have every reason to be

scared

My brother can't stand the fact that

I

Am superior to him in every way. He is

just

Too much of a failure to be noticed. I

want

my worthless disgrace of brother

to

Die. My father is the greatest Fire Lord in History and I will

be

Even greater. I will be the most

loved

Ruler in history. Mai and Ty Lee could be with me

but

They chose to to betray me.

I

Will never tolerate any resistance in my empire, so

don't

Think that no-one will learn form their mistake. The people

know

About my power and ruthlessness.

What

Fool would dare stand against me.

To

Questioning the Fire Lord, the ultimate mistake, no-one will

Do


	33. Stop

Can you not stop

tearing things down?

Can you not stop

hurting other people?

Can you not stop

living in his shadow?

Can you not stop

being the bad guy?

Can you not stop

crying?


	34. Lines

I was born knowing that I was

somebody

Do I need security in my identity?

Please.

Fools can

help

Themselves to fantasy, but not

me.

I don't need anyone or anything.

I'm

The Princess of the Fire Nation and I

alone

Am worthy of the throne. My enemies

and

Allies alike have every reason to be

scared

My brother can't stand the fact that

I

Am superior to him in every way. He is

just

Too much of a failure to be noticed. I

want

my worthless disgrace of brother

to

Die. My father is the greatest Fire Lord in History and I will

be

Even greater. I will be the most

loved

Ruler in history. Mai and Ty Lee could be with me

but

They chose to to betray me.

I

Will never tolerate any resistance in my empire, so

don't

Think that no-one will learn form their mistake. The people

know

About my power and ruthlessness.

What

Fool would dare stand against me.

To

Questioning the Fire Lord, the ultimate mistake, no-one will

Do


	35. Banished

Is it wrong that I was the only one to care?

But I suppose my punishment is only fair

I must restore my honor be to the prince mother wanted

Before my life twisted, before I interrupted

Now my life is finding the last master of air


End file.
